Untitled
by setphaserstolimp
Summary: There's a new Kid Genius at SFIT and Hiro is not impressed.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I saw Big Hero 6 for the first time back at the beginning of December, I've been DYING to write this crossover.**

**Just a few things you should be aware of:**  
**1) This version of Matt is based off of my personal interpretation from my rp blog for him on tumblr**  
**2) This is the first time I've written any of the BH6 characters, so there may be a bit of OOCness**  
**3) This story is unbeta'd and my writing isn't that great atm. Please bear with me, I do tend to improve over time.**  
**4) There will be pairings later on in the story(I wont say what they are, but you'll probably guess anyway). Rating may change.**

**This is the first fic I'm posting on AO3. If it gets good feed-back, I might start posting my other fics too.**

**EDIT: I didn't realize until this morning that I had posted the original drafted version of this chapter, so it's now been updated.**

* * *

Hiro was confused, which was not a state he enjoyed experiencing.

And not only was he confused, he was _irritated_. Here he was, ten minutes early for his Calculus class, as usual, and _someone_ was in his seat.

Some _kid_, at that – not that Hiro had much room to talk. The kid, from what Hiro could see from behind, was about the same height as himself, and nearly as scrawny. His hair was only a shade lighter than Hiro's and he was dressed annoyingly well; with black slacks and a pale green dress shirt. It was difficult to tell, from behind, but if he had to guess, he'd say the kid was his own age.

"Hey," he said as he approached the kid. Said kid didn't react, except to turn off his tablet and look at Hiro. For a moment, Hiro was caught off-guard by the intensity of the kid's _bright green_ eyes. There was no way those were natural...

"Yeah?" the kid asked, snapping Hiro out of his thoughts. Slightly embarrassed, he scowled.

"That's my seat," he told the new kid. He did _not_ whine as he said it.

"Really?" the kid asked, "I don't see anyone's name on it." He made a show of looking for any such claim and gave Hiro a smirk when he saw nothing. Aside from a crudely drawn penis on the corner, but he doubted that was the other boy's name.

Hiro grit his teeth and huffed through them. That was _his seat_, goddammit! It was the best seat in the room, at just the right place to seem like he was interested, but just far enough away that the teacher wouldn't call on him. It was perfect and he wasn't about to let some upstart newbie(never mind the fact that Hiro i_himself/i_ was a newbie) take it!

"What are you doing in this classroom anyway? Shouldn't you be at middle school right now or something."

Now it was the new kid's turn to scowl. "I have just as much a right to be here as you!"

"Pssh, you don't even know who-"

"Hiro Hamada," the kid interrupted. Hiro blinked, thrown both by the interruption and the fact that the kid knew his name.

"How do you-"

"I've heard a lot about you," the kid interrupted _again_.

"Will you stop that!" Hiro demanded loudly, and the kid had the nerve to _laugh_ at him. He had to physically stop himself from stamping his foot like a child. Taking a deep breath, Hiro counted to ten(a relaxation exercise Baymax had been urging him to use to help his 'pubescent mood swings'). The attempt was only partially successful.

"And where _exactly_ have you heard about me?" he finally asked.

The kid waved him off. "Doesn't matter."

"It does t-"

"Mr Hamada, please take a seat." The interruption came from his – _their_, apparently – teacher, Mrs. Sullivan, this time and Hiro wanted to scream from the injustice of it all.

He gave the kid a nasty glare and finally dropped down into a chair three rows away from _his_ seat while the rest of the class started filing in. Mrs. Sullivan set up at her podium and gave the new kid a cordial nod before beginning her usual boring lecture.

"Good to see you in class, Mr. McGinnis. Now, continuing from last week's topic..."

* * *

Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred were finding it incredibly difficult to contain their laughter as the smallest member of their group ranted and raved about the new jerk in his class.

"-and then he interrupts me! Twice! Can you believe that?" he ranted, just below a shout. He held up two fingers for emphasis and waved them in his friends' faces.

Wasabi pushed Hiro's hand away and rolled his eyes. "You sure you're not just making a big deal out of nothing?" he asked. Hiro glowered and crossed his arms.

"I am so not! You weren't there, Wasabi! He was just so- so," he flailed a bit as he searched for the right word and then grunted, "_smug."_

Gogo snorted and nudged Honey. "Sound familiar?" Honey nodded and giggled behind her hand.

"I am _nothing_ like that jerk!" Hiro all but howled in rage. Gogo and Honey just laughed while Wasabi and Fred shared grins.

"Hey, just look at it like this, little man," Fred began, ignoring Hiro's indignant huff at the nick-name. "You can finally have a friend your age that actually keeps up with you! I mean, he's gotta be pretty smart if he's in the Robotics program. And on a scholarship, too."

"We have a scholarship for the Robotics program?" Honey asked, blinking curiously.

Wasabi shook his head. "No, I think he's got one of those Martha Wayne Foundation scholarships," he said.

"Oh! Those are like super rare. The foundation only awards five every year and the students are hand-picked by Bruce Wayne himself!" Fred added.

The rest of them stared at him like he had two heads for a moment before Gogo spoke up.

"How do you even know that?"

Fred blinked. "Bruce Wayne's got a loooong history with Batman. And he brunches with my dad," he told them like it was nothing big.

"Well then," Honey mumbled.

"Look, it doesn't matter how McGinnis got here or whatever! Can we stop talking about him now, please?" Hiro said loudly, bringing their attention back on to him.

"...maybe he's jealous," Fred stage-whispered to Wasabi, who choked back a laugh.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to my lab!" Hiro yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. He pushing past the group and stomped out of the common lab, grumbling under his breath the whole way. He ignored the giggles that followed him out and headed to his personal lab.

He stopped short at the door before his and stared at the name on it.

'M. McGinnis'

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

End Notes:

1) according to Hiro's Journal, he does take a Calculus for Engineers class and it is taught by a Sullivan, though they didn't say whether it was a make or female(or neither) and I just decided to go with female.

2) the Martha Wayne Foundation is a thing that exists in DC continuity, and it does deal in education. I made up the scholarship, though, so if it seems off or unrealistic please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter summary: Hiro plots revenge, and we get a little insight on Matt.**

* * *

"Hi-ho, neighbor," came what was probably _the worst_ imitation of Kermit the Frog Hiro had ever heard, from behind him. He resisted the urge to pound his head against the wall and instead turned, very slowly, to face the menace that was M. McGinnis(whatever the M stood for, Hiro wasn't sure).

"Hello," he growled out as sweetly as he could. McGinnis raised an eyebrow and looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at Hiro's scrunched up face.

"You look constipated," McGinnis said and then he _did_ laugh.

"I'm not constipated!" Hiro shouted, face flushing red with anger and embarrassment. Who did this guy think he was? The urge to strangle him was rising steadily and Hiro was hard-pressed to ignore it, especially when McGinnis began laughing even harder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once he had his giggles under control. He was still grinning like a loon, unfortunately, so Hiro didn't really buy the apology. "I am, really. You're just seriously easy to mess with."

Hiro still didn't look convinced, in fact he seemed even angrier at the idea that he was so easy to tease.

"Look," McGinnis sighed, giving up on the apology, "I know we got off on a bad start. How about we try again? My name's Matt." He held out his hand to Hiro and the other boy looked at it like it was a live snake. Matt rolled his eyes and withdrew. Fine, he wouldn't bother, then.

"Bad time, then," he said with a shrug. He gave Hiro an indecipherable look and then entered his lab, locking the door behind him.

Hiro glared at the door for a while. So the new kid wanted a truce, huh? Fat chance.

He'd show _Matt_ just why you don't mess with a Hamada.

* * *

Matt slumped into his desk chair and stared out the big porthole window that ever personal lab was given.

This place was fantastic; Bruce hadn't been lying when he said Matt would be supplied with everything he'd need. He was expecting a corner in the lab common, not his own personal room. He had a key-card and everything! It was amazing, and he'd need to send the old man a thank you gift or something.

Still, he found it hard to enjoy for the moment. Setting his bag on the desk, he reached inside to pull out a card.

It was a birthday card he'd received for his last one. On the cover was a crudely drawn picture of a bot Matt had been designing, and the note written inside was probably one of the most important things he'd been given in a long time. It was short, but full of something he had never really gotten before.

_Hey Matt. I know you said you'd never do it, but I really think you should give the scholarship a try. You and I both know you're too smart for that high school of yours, and it's probably the best opportunity you'll ever have! Not to mention, it would be great to talk to you in person again._

_And yeah, I still really want you to meet my brother. He's never had a friend his age, and who better than you to be one, right?_

_Anyway, I hope you consider the option a little more before you decide. It would be awesome if we were to attend the same college! And no, I'm not gonna stop pestering you, I'm NEVER giving up on you._

_Happy Birthday you little nerd._

_Tadashi Hamada_

Never giving up on you... that was exclusively a Tadashi thing, and something no one had ever said to him before. For some reason, it was that little sentence that made Matt finally give in and apply for the scholarship.

When he told Tadashi he'd won, the man acted as though Matt had just saved the world or something. It made Matt feel... proud, for once. Not something he could say he felt often. Something only the college student had ever made him feel. Occasionally he'd get an 'I'm proud of you," from his mother, but that was about it, which was why this man's confidence was so important to Matt.

Matt sighed and set the card next on his desk and decided to give the room a good investigation.

At first, Matt had assumed that he would have to equip the lab himself, but once again Bruce had surprised him.

He had everything he needed, from a drafting table to a 3D printer. All the heavy-duty machinery was shared among the students, but everything he needed to design and prototype were right here and Matt realized he'd need to sent Bruce a _big_ thank you.

Maybe college wouldn't be so bad... well, if he could get on Hiro's good side. Although, he was incredibly fun to irritate, so maybe becoming his friend could wait.

* * *

**For the record, no, Matt and Tadashi are not the couple here. There's no attraction between them. How they met will be explained later, but just know that they have a purely mentor/protege(ish) relationship.**

**There will be some time before Matt and Hiro become 'friends' and maybe a chapter or two before Matt and the rest meet. I haven't actually planned it out yet, i'm kinda going with the flow here _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter summary: Lunch time with an unexpected guest.**

* * *

It was incredibly difficult, Hiro found, to rile McGinnis. He'd done everything from attempting to upstage him in class to booby-trapping his lab with pranks.

Upstaging McGinnis was easy, at first, as the other boy seemed to hardly care – in fact, he encouraged Hiro to do so, if the smiles McGinnis gave him everytime he answered a question or spoke up in class were any indication. Oddly enough, it seemed like McGinnis was _proud_ of him.

It just wasn't fun when McGinnis apparently enjoyed it too.

As for the pranks... Hiro would swear up and down that McGinnis had some sort of sixth sense for them, since he avoided them so damn easy. It was kind of freakish, actually, the ease with which McGinnis sidestepped and deactivated them before they even had a chance to go off.

Again, no fun at all.

It especially wasn't fun when McGinnis actually retaliated.

"You really should've seen this coming," Gogo said, clearly amused. Hiro grumbled under his breath as Honey attempted to get all the glitter out of his hair and off his clothes. An ultimately failed attempt, as Hiro would be picking glitter off himself for days.

Stupid glitter cannon.

"Maybe you should just end this silly war," Honey suggested, finally giving up and sitting on the bend with Gogo. It was the group's shared free hour and they were all sitting at a picnic table on the verge, waiting for Fred to show up with lunch.

"If you can even call it that," Gogo muttered. She had a point, it was a bit too one-sided to actually be a war.

"I can't just _give up_!" Hiro snapped. He crossed his arms and glared at the table between him and the girls. "He's _got_ to have a weakness..."

"Why are you so upset with Matt anyway?" Wasabi asked from beside Hiro. He balked when the boy turned his glare on to him.

"_Matt_?" Hiro repeated with a scowl. "Since when is he _Matt_?"

"Since we share a Quantum Mechanics class..." Wasabi replied warily, wisely deciding not to mention they shared a _table_ in their Quantum Mechanics class. He actually found Matt quite fun to be around, but he wasn't about to tell Hiro that while he was so set on not liking him.

Hiro gave him the evil eye anyway, but eventually went back to his brooding without answering Wasabi's question. The man sighed and gave Honey and Gogo a long suffering look that the two quietly laughed at.

"Heeeey, dudes, guess who brought pizza!" came Fred's voice from behind them. "And a guest!"

The four of them turned to look and immediately Hiro was out of his seat and yelling.

"What is _he_ doing here!" he demanded, pointing at McGinnis, who was holding one of the pizza's. The boy in question raised his eyebrow and lifted the pizza.

"I payed for lunch, I should be allowed to have some don't you think?" he said. He winced a bit when Fred's hand landed on his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"I found this poor guy sitting alone on the lawn and invited him over," Fred explained. McGinnis snorted and shrugged the mascot's hand off.

"More like you grabbed my arm and dragged me along," he said, taking a step away to set the pizza on the table. Hiro found a little enjoyment in knowing the boy was as uncomfortable as he was when McGinnis refused to sit down.

"So how'd you wind up paying for lunch?" Gogo asked, giving Fred a very unimpressed look.

McGinnis shrugged and flipped open the box. "I was hungry and he was being picky," he said. Fred had spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to decide on toppings until Matt had taken control and just ordered a large meat lovers and a large cheese. He had payed for them while Fred fumbled around trying to find his credit card.

Honey matched Gogo's unimpressed stare to which Fred gulped and slowly set his pizza on the table, as though attempting not to rile a pair of wild dogs. Hiro just smiled; at least McGinnis was being put out _a little_.

McGinnis chuckled softly and flipped open his box. "Anyway, I appreciate the offer to stay but I really have stuff I need to do so I'm just gonna take my lunch to go," he said, grabbing two pieces of the meat lovers pizza. Before he turned to leave he gave Hiro a once over and smiled broadly.

"That's a good look for you, Hamada," he said, eyeing the splatters of sparkling glitter with amusement. Luckily for him, Wasabi grabbed Hiro's jacked fast enough to stop the boy from lunging. McGinnis gave him a nod. "I'll see you in class, Wasabi," he said finally before leaving.

Wasabi didn't release Hiro until McGinnis was well out of sight. When Hiro was finally free, he shot the big man a withering glare.

"You let _him_ call you Wasabi?" he asked through clenched teeth. Wasabi blinked and then threw his hands up in defeat while the rest of their little group laughed at Hiro's indignation.

With a heavy scowl, Hiro ripped a piece of cheese pizza out of the box Fred set down and ate in broody silence.

* * *

**This chapter took three attempts to write, and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it.**

**Still, I've fiddled with it enough so I might as well post it.**

**More from Hiro's POV, next chapter will include Matt's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter summery: Turns out Matt _does_ have friends. And a night job?**

* * *

"So how's life in San Fransokyo?"

"Not now, Bucky," Matt grunted as his fingers flew across his keyboard. He was in the middle of an important and complicated line of code, and he couldn't afford distractions.

"Aw, c'mooooon!" Bucky whined, voice so high it caused static. Matt winced and glared over his shoulder at the camera.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to become even more irritating," he ground out, "but once again you've proven me wrong."

Bucky beamed. "Good to see I can still keep you on your toes, Matty."

"Don't call me that."

"But for real, man," Bucky continued, ignoring Matt's scowl, "looks to me like you desperately need a break."

"I'm fine," Matt protested.

"Dude, I could carry luggage in those bags." Matt snorted. "How long have you been at that, anyway?"

Matt opened his mouth to reply, but then realized he didn't actually know. He looked down at his watch, a going away gift from his mother(well, from his mother and Terry, but Matt know his brother had had nothing to do with the gift outside of presenting it) and frowned.

1:32 am already? He had started working on the code as soon as his last class of the day had ended... which had been at 3:15 that afternoon.

Cringing, he turned back to Bucky, who was staring at him like a disappointed teacher(as if he even had the right).With a guilty sigh, Matt answered.

"About ten hours..."

"Matt..."

"Oh, like you've got room to talk!" Matt snapped. Bucky was just as guilty of late night engineering as him, if not more so.

"True. Still, you've got more responsibilities than I do," he pointed out. Matt rolled his eyes, but Bucky pressed on.

"Don't make me tell your brother," he finished sternly; a look, Matt noticed, did not fit the other genius at all. Still, God save him from the tender mercies of absentee brothers.

"Fine, I'll leave," he relented. He turned back to the code to find a good place to leave it for the night.

Five minutes later Bucky 'ahemed' and Matt hung his head.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He saved his progress and began shutting down his lab. "Happy?" he asked, once it finished. The only thing left on was the computer Bucky's digital face was currently occupying.

"Ecstatic. Now go home."

"Can't," Matt replied, pulling his bag out from under his desk and snagging his jacket off the chair.

"Why not?"

"Like you said," he threw the jacket on and grinned at Bucky. "I've got other responsibilities."

* * *

"Matt, that's not-" Matt shut off the computer before Bucky could finish his sentence.

"This is not what I meant, and you know it," Bucky hissed into Robin's ear. Robin sniggered at the other boy's frustration; it had taken him nearly a whole hour to break through the jamming frequency he'd put on his communicator.

"Maybe not, but you had a good point," Robin responded as he surveyed what he could from his upside-down postion. He was hanging in the shadows of an off-ramp in the grungier side of San Fransokyo.

Call him crazy, but it was actually making him homesick for Gotham.

"This may not be Gotham, but I can't just ignore my duties." He laughed when he heard Bucky's aggravated groan.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll only be out for a little bit," he promised.

"It doesn't."

"Tough."

Bucky was quiet for a while after that as Robin leaped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of trouble. It didn't take long to find some.

A scream echoed from an alley a few buildings away. The source, Robin found with growing anger, was a young woman being harassed by three men. All three were nearly twice her size.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, as he jumped from the roof and landed gracefully behind them.

All three turned as one, ready to pummel whoever it was that had interrupted their fun. There was a short stare-off between Robin and the thugs before one of them, the one on the right, broke out laughing.

The other two were quick to follow.

"I didn't know the circus was in town," the one in the middle said with a taunting grin. He was the biggest, and arguably the meanest looking of the three. Robin pegged him as the leader.

The other two confirmed it when they nodded along, still laughing.

"Ha, you're a joker aren't you," Robin shot back, smirking at the leader. "You sure _you're_ not the clown here?"

Immediately all laughter stopped as the boss turned red in the face. "What did you just call me?" he snarled.

"What, you're deaf too?" Robin snarked. Boss looked like steam would come flying out of his ears at any second.

"You're gonna pay for that, twip," Boss growled. As if following some unspoken command, his two henchmen stepped forward in what the boy wonder assumed was meant to be a threatening manner.

For one raised in Gotham, it was nothing short of amusing. Bucky agreed, if his smothered laughter was any sign.

"Gimme your best shot."

* * *

**Not particularly happy with this chapter, but at least I managed to get a little insight on Matt. Sorry for the lack of Hiro, but he and the gang will be back in the next chapter~**

**For anyone unaware, the Bucky in this story is Bucky Buenaventura; a character from the Batman Beyond spin-off series, the Zeta Project. Bucky is a genius that puts both Matt and Hiro to shame. Luckily, he's only a periphery character and his genius wont be coming into question at any point. Also yay for future slang~**

**Yes, this chapter ends in a bit of a cliff-hanger. I apologize, but I didn't feel the fight would be all that important.**


End file.
